Cats and Mages?
by Rabbitleap
Summary: What would happen if the warriors met the mages of Fairy Tail? Would the Clans become suspicious of this and decide to investigate or will they become friends? The one problem is they can't understand each other. How would you fix the problem?(Takes place after The Last Hope and The Grand Magic Games, may contain spoilers for both)
1. Warriors and Mages

**I'm back with a new story! Hopefully I can get this one updating on Thursdays. I'm hoping this story would be as good as I think… Well, hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Fairy Tail, though, Erin Hunter and Hiro Mashima do :D**

Fairy Tail:

Erza had picked a mission for Team Natsu. They had to go out of Fiore and to a different country to complete it though. It would take about three and a half days to get there. They had knocked Natsu out so they didn't have to listen to him for a bit of the time.

They all knew, this was going to be one long train ride.

The Lake:

It was Greenleaf, though the two legs weren't at their local clearing, scaring off prey and running around the lake. Bramblestar had thought of this as strange.

Squirrelflight entered the den. She sat down and meowed, "I finished giving out patrols. I have a feeling that the twolegs are gonna come at one point."

Bramblestar nodded. "I wonder why they aren't here. It's Greenleaf, they scare off the prey and run through part of the forest," Bramblestar added. Squirrelflight sighed sadly. It's been nearly two moons since Firestar had died. The clan was slowly reviving from his death. No fights broke out between the clans. At one point, Onestar greeted them as both clans were going on border patrol. It was quite odd and uncomfortable for ThunderClan. It seems the clans had cooled off.

At Bramblestar's first gathering as a leader, rumors of Firestar being dead spread. Most of the clan members didn't believe when those in ThunderClan camp returned and told them the story. Also, all the clans knew Dovewing's, Jayfeather's, and Lionblaze's powers now. Secrets had totally broken out that gathering and for the first time in many moons, the clans seemed to enjoy themselves.

"It seems as if the clans aren't a problem to us, but the twolegs are," Bramblestar broke Squirrelflight's thoughts. She only simply nodded.

Fairy Tail:

Team Natsu arrived at their destination. "When Erza told them the request on the train, it was a monster they had to defeat.

Natsu was now awake after three and a half days of sleeping.

They checked into their hotel and then went to the client's house to get the information of where the monster lives.

After that, they went to a lake. It was beautiful. There were lush dreams and green hills surrounding it. Though, Natsu had begun to find scent traces of the monster. They only followed him half way around the lake. They kept a lookout for a monster, though felt like they were being watched the whole time.

Natsu stopped. "Tracing this monster is hard with the scent of cat everywhere," Natsu growled.

Wendy shivered, not knowing what was in this forest. Suddenly, a light gray she-cat and pale gray tom with black stripes rushed out of the bushes. They turned to face a monster that Team Natsu recognized as the monster from the request.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe:

They had ran through the forest with a monster behind them. They were trying to find and open space to attack. Dovewing used her ears. They were heading toward the lake, though; there were a group of twolegs there. The monster was just behind them.

"We're heading towards the lake. We might be able to fight it there, but there are also a group of twolegs. Hopefully the monster will scare them away," Dovewing told Bumblestripe. He simply nodded and they ran together.

They reached the lake's edge, ignoring the twolegs and skid to a halt, taking a defensive position. The two spat at the monster and Dovewing went around the monster slowly. They attacked the monster, but were thrown to the side. Bumblestripe spat harshly.

Dovewing was wondering if there were any patrols nearby. She cast her senses out. There was one on border patrol for the ShadowClan border. "I'll be back. I'm going to get Sandstorm and her patrol," Dovewing whispered to Bumblestripe and ran off. Bumblestripe took a defensive position, ready for the monster to attack him.

He could see the strange-looking twolegs watching him. He growled, knowing that they weren't going to leave.

Moments later, Dovewing was leading the patrol back to the lake. The patrol included Sandstorm, Icecloud, and Thornclaw. Dovewing skidded to a halt at the monster.

Fairy Tail:

They watched as more cats came in to help. "How many of them are there?" Lucy asked. "I can smell a bunch of them. There must be millions living here," Natsu sniffed the air. "Shouldn't we take the job from here on?" Wendy asked the others. "I want to see what happens at this point. Maybe they'll take it down with some kind of magic," Erza looked quite interested.

**You guys probably hate it when people do cliffhangers. I wonder if the warriors or mages will strike it down. Maybe a war between cats and mages :3 I hope it doesn't go that far. Also, tell me how you like this story!**

**Anyways, until the next update, I'll see you later!**


	2. Cat Friendly Twolegs?

**Since I love both the Warriors series and Fairy Tail and saw no cross-over for them, I made the first one! I thought it would be quite interesting to see what would come upon them. Enjoy Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors of Fairy Tail**

Team Natsu POV:

Team Natsu had no idea how these cats would handle a monster like that. Maybe they were mages too.

Curiosity filled the team as they watched them. They didn't look like they had any magic, but they saw claws becoming unsheathed, something normal cats would do. They were expecting the cats to do some sort of magic.

Warriors' POV:

Dovewing and the rest surrounded the monster, all their claws unsheathed. It was time to show this monster who this territory belonged to.

The four attacked it; the monster only threw Thornclaw back and Dovewing, Sandstorm, Bumblestripe, and Icecloud were able to take a hit on the monster, causing it to screech loud.

Dovewing backed down, her ears were filled with the screech it performed and when it was over, her ears were ringing.

Dovewing had to think quickly. She began to turn away from the rest.

"I'm going back to camp to get reinforcements, Keep the monster distracted until I get back," Dovewing told the others, running through the forest, her ears still ringing.

Team Natsu:

They watched as the light gray she-cat ran away. "Did she run because she was scared?" Wendy wondered aloud.

"I doubt it. If Natsu can smell a bunch of cats, I would guess she would get more of her friends like before," Erza watched closely.

"We might as well see what happens. If we have to take the job from here, then so be it," Gray sighed.

Natsu looked quite impatient. "I'm going through the forest. See what else I can find. You stay here," Natsu began to walk towards the direction of the forest, but the pale ginger she-cat blocked his path.

She tried to scratch his feet, but Natsu jumped up and down, avoiding the claws. Natsu sprung over the cat and made his way to the forest fast.

Warriors' POV:

Sandstorm tried to stop the pink-haired twoleg from entering the forest. Though, she soon failed as he had jumped over her and made his way to the forest.

Sandstorm couldn't decide if she should go after the twoleg or help her clan mates.

"Go after the twoleg, we'll be fine here!" Bumblestripe called out to her. Sandstorm nodded, knowing she could trust them.

She raced into the forest, following the twoleg's scent.

She came upon the ShadowClan border and one of its patrols. "Who goes there?" A familiar voice asked.

The patrol came upon Sandstorm. "It's only me. It seems like a twoleg has crossed over your border. A pink-fur one to be exact," Sandstorm informed the patrol.

They looked like her with questioning gazes.

Sandstorm explained further. "There is a group of twolegs down by the lake while we are fighting some sort of monster. One of the twolegs escaped into our territory and the scent leads right over the border. I will invite Ratscar to come over the border and smell it yourself."

Sandstorm knew she made a dangerous offer, but it was only for the good of the Clans. Ratscar took up the offer and crossed the border, going only a few steps, picking up a twoleg scent, tracking it over the border.

"She's right. There is a twoleg scent. Quite recent also," Ratscar crossed over the border. "Scorchfur, go back to camp and warn Blackstar. Pinenose and I will track the scent," Ratscar turned and dipped his head. "Thank you for warning us."

Sandstorm then realized that the pink fur twoleg was behind them. Sandstorm unsheathed her claws, crossed the border, and attacked. Ratscar was about to accuse her of crossing the border, only to see she was attacking the twoleg behind them. Scorchfur reeled back in surprise, also crossing the border. Though, so did the rest of the patrol.

Team Natsu's POV (Natsu):

Natsu went back. He had a scratch on his leg from the she-cat that tried to attack him earlier. "That hurt," Natsu muttered as he picked the she-cat from the back of the neck, only to hear growling.

He made sure that he wasn't close enough to the cat. He saw three other cats that looked startled. "I might as well take you back to your friends," Natsu told the cat, carrying the she-cat back towards the lake.

Natsu had gone through the forest, sniffing his way back to the lake. The cat looked at him oddly. Natsu smiled at the cat and finally found the lake. He returned to his friends and let the cat go. The cat stopped and turned to them.

Warriors' POV:

Sandstorm saw all the twolegs smiling at her. She thought this was quite odd.

She brushed it off, turned to see Dovewing had come back with reinforcements. They had been knocked away several times; some looked as if they were badly injured.

She turned back to see a girl with dark blue fur on her head frowning and the red fur one keeping her from moving.

Sandstorm turned and began to give orders. "Take the injured back to camp; we'll see if the twolegs can help us at this point. Just back off from the monster!"

So, the others did what they were told. The wounded were taken back to camp. Sandstorm didn't know how to deal with the monster and knew that these twolegs were probably their only hope.

Team Natsu's POV:

Natsu watched as the cats began to take other cats that looked injured into the forest. Others began to back off. "Can I go in and take it out?" Natsu asked.

"The cats seem like their taking it out," Gray pointed out.

"That's true, but why did they stop?" Lucy pointed out.

"Fine Natsu, go and beat it. Just don't burn the forest down," Erza sighed, hoping that the forest won't burn since it looked like the cats had made a home there.

Natsu smiled. He went in, lighting both of fist on fire. He quickly beat the monster without burning the forest.

The team seemed to look relieved at the sight of a green forest instead of a burning one.

They saw the light ginger she-cat walk up to them cautiously with a light gray she-cat.

"We should take them back to the guild with us," Gray said. Natsu had joined them.

"Let's see if Master has some sort of magic that will allow us to talk to cats and understand them," Erza requipped out of her armor and picked the light gray she-cat up cautiously and held Erza held her close.

Suddenly, the gray tom with black stripes hissed at them, stalking towards them, claws unsheathed.

The cat in Erza's arms meowed to him. The tom stood for a moment and Erza put the she-cat down. The ginger she-cat watched closely at the twolegs. She seemed to meow some kind of order at the gray tom and obeyed, but another came out.

Warriors' POV:

Graystripe came out. "You three can go with the twolegs. Maybe they're only going to take you for a bit and bring you back. They look quite trustworthy," Graystripe turned. "I'll report Bramblestar for you three."

"Thanks Graystripe. Hopefully we'll be back soon," Sandstorm thanked him and turned to the twolegs. The three nodded to each other and decided they'll be a bit obedient.

They watched the twolegs talk to each other and soon enough, the three were being carried off, going around the lake.

**Well, I'm having quite a bit of fun writing this story.**

**I would like to thank Aquarius Neko for reviewing. I will continue this story, for your sake, also, you should try writing one your self ;D I'm sure you'll get an idea soon!**

**Well, until, the next chapter, this is a goodbye!**


	3. Being Hostile in Unknown Territory

**This will be one of my shortest stories since I was getting behind in homework and I had little time to update, but I promise next one will be long! Anyways, enjoy this chapter while I deecide I will sit in front of my computer waiting for mangapanda to post the new chapter of Fairy Tail T-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Also, I don't own Warriors cause Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Warriors' POV:

They entered the twolegplace and walked into a twoleg den. Sandstorm, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing were all uneasy. They didn't like the fact that they had to go into a twoleg den.

The three of them were carried up. The twolegs entered a room and let the cats out of their arms. The three stayed close to eachother, not knowing what dangers they would face.

Sandstorm noticed that four of the twolegs were talking and noticed that there was something blue with cat features and wings. She saw the Dovewing and Bumblestripe were ready to fight if a battle ever came.

Team Natsu's POV:

"It's agreed we go tomorrow back to Fiore then," Erza nodded. Lucy looked at the three cats. They looked troubled and ready for something to happen.

Lucy carefully went up to them, and kneeled down to get a closer look at them. The two cats behind the ginger she-cat looked hostile. Lucy looked at Erza, who was enjoying a slice of cake.

"Erza, don't you have a lacrima that can reach the guild?" Lucy asked. Erza shook her head. "If I did, I would have already used it," Erza answered, taking another bite of cake. Lucy sighed.

She turned back to see that the ginger cat was gone. Lucy looked around to see that the cat was no where to be seen. She looked for Natsu, only to see that the ginger she-cat was looking at him with a hostile stare in her eyes. Natsu looked at it back, not knowing what to do.

Warriors' POV:

Sandstorm hissed at the pink fur twoleg. The twoleg had trespassed into their territory and she didn't like it.

Dovewing came up to her. "Sandstorm, we shouldn't pick a fight with the twolegs, they might keep us if we do," Dovewing tried to stop her.

Sandstorm had thought for a moment. She was smart enough to think, but she decided Dovewing was right. She turned from the twoleg and meowed to Dovewing, "Fine, but we need to do something for food. We don't want what the twolegs serve to us."

Dovewing nodded in agreement. "We might as well wait until we are let out," Dovewing sighed.

_One day later…_

Team Natsu's POV:

Team Natsu were on board the train. Natsu was knocked out for the ride home once more and Lucy, Wendy, and Gray held onto one cat each.

They had found out that the cats they held onto liked meat. Also, it had seemed that the ginger she-cat was their leader. They knew at some point that they would actually know about each one of them and why they lived by the lake instead of with the people there.

They all knew that this would be one long ride back to Magnolia.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, promise next one will be longer and to keep up with homework! Hiro Mashima, you better get the new chapter of Fairy Tail out soon! I'm dieing to read it T-T**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, follow, whatever else and I'll see you when the new update to When the Flame Becomes Black is! See ya!**


	4. First Greetings

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I hope alot of you are enjoying the story and I'm excited to write more of it! This will become interesting. I will tell you now that I will not bring Zeref or Acnologia into the story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Warriors**

* * *

Team Natsu's POV:

The train ride was over at last.

The members of Team Natsu decided that they would meet up at the guild tomorrow and Wendy would take care of the cats until then.

Each went home to catch up on sleep.

The next day, Team Natsu was waiting for Wendy to show up with the three cats that they had collected over their last mission.

At last, Wendy had come with three cats in her hands. She put them down carefully and they looked around curiously.

The guild had turned to see that there were three felines on the floor, looking quite hostile. Master came up to Wendy and Team Natsu also approached.

After the team explained what had happened, Master had performed magic on both the cats and the guild. At last, the cats could finally understand humans.

(not much POV anymore since they understand eachother)

"We're brought into a strange twoleg den with many twolegs. We might as well watch out for danger," Bumblestripe growled.

The guild had looked at him curiously. "You caught the twolegs attention," Dovewing looked around her, sniffing all the different scents.

She extended her senses to see that there was a mouse in a corner, nibbling some crumbs.

A smile spread across her face. "Time to get a real meal!" Dovewing ran straight towards the mouse.

She quickly went into a stalking position, unsheathed her claws and closed in on the mouse. She leaped into the air and caught the mouse, sinking her claws into the prey.

She returned to Sandstorm and dropped it on the floor.

Natsu crouched down. Dovewing quickly turned and hissed out, "Get away you twoleg! This is our food!"

Dovewing leaped at Natsu, claws unsheathed. Natsu dodged. "Whoa! Slow down kitty! I don't eat mice!" Natsu said as he dodged each attack.

Dovewing actually understood the twoleg, but she didn't notice. She extended her senses to see what was behind the twoleg. A grin spread across her face and kept pushing Natsu back.

Natsu bumped into a table soon, falling to the floor. Dovewing had clung onto his scarf and Natsu growled at her.

"Dovewing, get back here! I know you can hear me since you have the ears to hear me from a far distance," Sandstorm called out.

"So your name is Dovewing, a very unusual name to hear. You better get back to your friend before you're really hurt," Natsu threatened. "Don't be so hard on her Natsu," Lucy told him.

Dovewing hesitated. She sniffed him. He smelt like fire. Dovewing looked at him curiously.

"You smell of fire. Have you been near some sort of fire lately twoleg?" Dovewing asked.

"As the fire dragonslayer, I should smell of fire and you smell of the forest," Natsu threw back at her.

Dovewing got off him and returned to Sandstorm. Soon enough, the guild went back to normal as Team Natsu and the warriors of ThunderClan exchanged information.

"You can here things from a far distance you say?" Natsu looked at Dovewing curiously.

"Well, it's nothing special. For you, you have very good ears and nose yourself," Dovewing told him. "If you like, we can test my ability."

Wendy then spoke, "Could you see if you could locate Happy right now? He's a blue cat with white wings."

Dovewing looked like she was concentrating hard. Her eyes opened and she meowed, "Wouldn't he be right outside the door with two other humans with cats looking like Happy?"

The team turned to the door to see the twin dragons of Sabertooth bursting through the doors with their exceeds and Happy, who had ran to Natsu.

"What happened Happy? You were with me this morning and then you disappeared," Natsu asked the little blue exceed. "I was caught by some people with nets caught me to take me as hostage to lure you to them and Sting and Rogue saved me and the people had escaped, saying something about getting you next time," Happy cried out.

Sting and Rogue came over to them. "You better be lucky that we saved your cat in time. We were going to have another little match with you, but we decided since you were getting hunted, we'd do it another time," Sting sneered, but looked at Dovewing who was sniffing them curiously.

"Quit moving so much so I can confirm the scent on you!" Dovewing snapped at Sting. Sting looked shocked, but then kept still. Dovewing sniffed Happy as well and then extended her senses, locating the humans that attacked Happy.

"I knew the scent was familiar! It's the twolegs from the horseplace!" Dovewing growled. She looked like she was still concentrating on the humans. "I wish Jayfeather was here to help me. The humans are saying that they need some magic power so they can get rid of the cats in the hills-" Dovewing stopped as Sandstorm and Bumblestripe gasped at what Dovewing said. Team Natsu gazed at them curiously. Dovewing opened her eyes. "They're after WindClan," Dovewing shook her head.

"That doesn't explain why they're after me though!" Natsu exclaimed. "Well, they also said something about if they kill Salamander; they might be able to get rich," Dovewing sighed.

"Salamander? Wasn't that a type of prey once in the old ShadowClan territory? What would they do with a salamander?" Sandstorm asked.

"You see, Natsu-san has the nickname of Salamander. Like I have the nickname called the Sky Maiden and Gajeel-san is sometimes called Black Steel," Wendy explained to them.

"I'm quite jealous you three have your own nicknames. We're called the twin dragons of Sabertooth. Though, I would like my own nickname," Sting commented.

"You can return to Sabertooth if you'd like. This is my matter and I might as well take care of it before anymore trouble comes upon us," Natsu stood up to Sting.

"I would like to help. I want to get involved in the matter also," Sting growled.

"Is it a fight you want?" Natsu threatened.

"You'll drag in Gajeel-san if you don't stop!" Wendy tried to stop them, but failed. The little girl turned to Erza to see she was peacefully eating her cake. "Erza-san, I beg you to stop them before Gajeel-san becomes involved."

Erza looked at her and shook her head. "I'll get into the fight if something happens to my cake," Erza took another bite of her cake. Wendy sighed hopelessly.

She looked at the others for help and they all shook their heads no. Before the dragonslayers' fight could go on, an attack was launched on the Fairy Tail building. Natsu looked to see where the attack was coming from, but didn't see anyone.

Dovewing quickly cast her senses out to see it was the humans from the horseplace.

"They're not using magic at all, it was normal explosives," Lucy realized.

* * *

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. A New Spying Mission For A Certain Cat

**Another chapter has come. I 've been wondering if Ivypool could kill humans. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Warriors and Fairy Tail, but I don't :(**

* * *

"It's the ones from the horseplace. Someone appeared from the smoke clearing. "Hand over the Salamander now and no one gets hurt," He demanded.

Sandstorm glanced at Dovewing and they nodded to eachother. The light gray she-cat disappeared into the smoke and soon a sharp shriek of pain rang out.

The guild members looked confused. "Hide him. We'll hold him off. You haven't noticed that Dovewing disappeared yet," Sandstorm whispered, flicking her tail at Bumblestripe as they stalked into the smoke claws unsheathed.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and the twin dragons of Sabertooth with their exceeds escaped the building, deciding that they would o hide at the old guild house until someone told them it was safe.

"Get off me you cats! You must be from the lake if you fight like this!" The man screamed.

Dovewing smiled. She had clawed at the man's clothing, creating huge scarlet lines on him.

The smoke had finally cleared as the cats were thrown back, blood colored their claws.

"Though, we should fight to kill, we might as well fight like rogues in unknown territory," Bumblestripe panted.

"I agree. Like a moon ago when we fought against the Dark Forest," Dovewing had an image of Ivypool in her head.

The man ran. "I'll get you cats for this! From the lake or not, you shall be captured and treated like pets!" The man yelled at them as he ran.

The three cats growled. "We need to send a spy on them," Bumblestripe stalked to the two she-cats, sheathing his claws.

Lucy bent down to them. "You could send one of our mages," Lucy suggested.

Dovewing shook her head. "I got the perfect warrior fit for the job, make that two," Dovewing looked at the other two warriors and they knew who she was talking about.

Erza looked at them, still eating her unharmed cake. "You guys had battles?" Erza asked, seeming to now take interest.

"Sure we did. We had the great battle against the Dark Forest a moon ago, though, three of our clanmates died…" Dovewing trailed off, trying not to mention that Firestar had died during that battle and Sandstorm hated hearing about it.

"Did someone important die in that battle?" Lucy asked, seeing the uneasy look on Dovewing.

Bumblestripe meowed to them, "Yes, probably one of the noblest warrior of all, our leader, Firestar. You see here, we follow something called the Warrior Code. One moon ago, there was a great battle against light and dark. Before this had happened, the Dark Forest had recruited warriors from around the lake to fight with them and destroy the Warrior Code for good."

Sandstorm continued from that point, "Firestar had received a prophecy about three cats. One of them was Dovewing. During the battle, the most ruthless leaders of the Dark Forest had died. One of them were in the paws of Firestar, though, a burning beech tree hit him, making him lose his last life."

Lucy was now heart-broken. "Wouldn't that mean you had all scattered?" Lucy asked. Sandstorm shook his head. "Bramblestar became leader after Firestar," Sandstorm answered the question.

They all looked confused and Bumblestripe walked up.

"The Clan is organized into different groups. We have the leader which makes all the decisions for the clan. Then, there's the deputy which will take over when the leader dies. He also has certain duties in the clan like organizing patrols. The medicine cat uses herbs to treat wounds and sicknesses in the camp," Bumblestripe began.

"Then there are the warriors which do the hunting, fighting, and patrolling in the clan. They can have apprentices which the warriors teach to hunt and fight. Medicine cats will train their apprentices in herbs and treatments and also basic battle moves," Dovewing continued from where Bumblestripe left off.

Sandstorm finished it all off with, "Then there are queens and kits. Queens are she-cats that are expecting or have kits. We also have elders which are cats that are too old to hunt or fight anymore."

Team Natsu began to get it. "Wait, you said something about a last life, how many lives do you cats have?" Gray asked. "Only leaders can receive lives, nine of them, in fact," Bumblestripe informed him.

"So who are you planning to send to spy on them?" Wendy asked. "The one warrior that trained in the dark forest every night and spied for us and is my sister, Ivypool," Dovewing grinned.

Another three days had passed and they were back near the lake. Team Natsu had brought a lacrima to communicate to the guild. The cats had explained them the Warrior Code, the clans, and other smaller things.

The three warriors had gone back to their camp to retrieve to the cat they called Ivypool.

The sun was setting and the team waited by the lake to see six warriors appear. They recognized Dovewing and Bumblestripe, but not the rest.

"So these are the twolegs that took you?" A ginger she-cat asked Dovewing and Bumblestripe. The two only responded with a nod.

They all went back to the hotel that Team Natsu was staying at which was very close to the lake.

As Team Natsu settled down in the room, the ginger she-cat spoke, "I'm Squirrelflight, the deputy of ThunderClan. This here is Jayfeather, our medicine cat, Lionblaze and Ivypool, two of our warriors."

Jayfeather hissed at Wendy, "I know you're staring at me. I don't need the eyes to tell you're watching me."

Wendy looked a bit frightened at the tone. "Don't be bothered by my brother, he's always grumpy," Lionblaze told Wendy.

"I know you're going to say something about my blindness," Jayfeather told his brother in disgust.

"I can heal your eyes if you'd like," Wendy offered the blind medicine cat.

He whipped around and meowed, "I don't need my eyes to be healed, thank you very much, and I'm fine being blind."

"How about you just go to sleep Jayfeather, maybe you'll be in a better mood in the morning," Lionblaze suggested to his brother.

"I don't know why I had to come in the first place. I don't need to represent the guild at all," Jayfeather grumbled.

"You're one of the three, you might as deal with it," Lionblaze sighed. Jayfeather curled up and fell asleep and Lionblaze sighed in relief.

"Sorry about my brother, he's never happy," Lionblaze apologized to the others. "There's no need too, Lionblaze. Jayfeather's always worried and never at all happy," Dovewing joined the golden tom.

"Dovewing, Bumblestripe, what's happened since this is such an emergency," Squirrelflight asked the two young warriors. The two began to share the story of what happened.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe finished the story and Squirrelflight nodded.

"So this means another spying mission after the dark forest?" Ivypool sighed.

"Oh come on. It's for the sake of WindClan! We can now understand what twolegs are saying, but they don't understand us. This mission will be easier than the dark forest. This one won't be a life-death mission," Dovewing pleaded.

Team Natsu looked bewildered when Dovewing said life-death mission.

Ivypool glanced at them. "You don't know my story yet, now do you? Since I got quite a bit of time, I might as well share, though let me tell you, this might give nightmares," Ivypool sat down and began to tell them about the dark forest and her spy mission.

She finished the story off and horrified glances were on the team's faces. "She wasn't kidding about the life-death mission," Lucy had finally said.

"I don't know what are worst, dark guilds or the dark forest," Natsu added. Gray nodded in agreement. Squirrelflight shook her head and Lionblaze and Dovewing seemed to know the whole story.

After a pause, Lionblaze came up to Ivypool. "Come and take the mission. You might as well get out a bit. You probably have the most experience about spying out of the whole guild," Lionblaze tried to convince her.

"I'll take the mission, but you'll have to warn RiverClan and WindClan that I'll be near their territoties, but not on them," Ivypool looked at Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat nodded in agreement. "Now I have to deal with Whitewing," Ivypool muttered darkly. "I'll see what I can do. You should head towards the area," Dovewing smiled at her sister.

"We'll give you Happy and Carla for your mission so they can share information with us," Erza decided. "Shoot, tomorrow's Bramblestar's first gathering as leader!" Bumblestripe gaped.

"We going to bring the mages with us this gathering," Lionblaze meowed and turned towards them with his eyes in slits, warning them, "Though, you may not share any of the information we say at the gathering to twolegs. Nor may you say anything about our meetings, traditions, and perhaps where our camps are. We might have to make another journey to a different land like many did moons ago, The Great Journey."

The mages nodded in agreement, seeing that Ivypool had a killing intention in her eyes. "I might kill you from what I've learned from the dark forest," Ivypool growled. They seemed to be scared.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you'd like! I'll see ya'll next chapter!**


	6. An Awkward Meeting At The Gathering

**Ok, I bring another chapter for you all to enjoy! Hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Fairy Tail or Warriors T-T**

* * *

The clan cats left the next morning, off to report to Bramblestar. The team was eager to know what the other clans were like. They assumed nice and friendly, but the warriors of ThunderClan had shook their heads in disagreement.

Wendy and Lucy talked quietly, excitement was in their voices. Erza had sat and began to eat a slice of cake and Natsu and Gray sat across from eachother with bored gazes.

The Lake:

Squirrelflight and the others reached the camp and reported to Bramblestar. He sent Lionblaze and Dovewing back to the guild members and ordered them to bring them back a little before the gathering started.

Jayfeather hated the idea of twolegs going to their special gathering place and a few others agreed with him, but Bramblestar didn't take back his decision.

Team Natsu:

It was finally time to get going. Lionblaze and Dovewing brought them to the like once more as the sun set. They had looked for dangers to make sure no twolegs followed them.

They followed their lead as they passed the pine forest and then ThunderClan territory. They stopped there and waited for Dovewing to say that all the Clans were finally on the island.

Dovewing gave the signal and greeted the horseplace cats and at the fallen tree, they told the mages to stay as they went over.

The island:

Murmurs came from all cats, asking why Brambleclaw had taken Firestar's place. The gathering started with a yowl and each clan reported what had happened.

Soon it was Bramblestar's turn and he began by meowing, "Most of you had heard, but thought was a rumor. It is true that Firestar had lost his last life after defeating Tigerstar. He was a noble warrior, but his time has come and I have taken Firestar's place and have already gone to moonpool."

Gasps came from the crowd and murmurs of grief came out. Though, Bramblestar continued, "Also, we have heard that WindClan's territory may be destroyed sooner or later-"Bramblestar was cut off by hisses and growls of challenge from WindClan.

"Where did you hear that from Bramblestar?" Onestar asked, threatening.

"We have gotten the information from twolegs, or should I say mages that were able to understand us and we're able to understand them," Bramblestar explained. Many laughed. "Like right you know WindClan is going to get wiped out!" Someone in the crowd yowled out.

"Bramblestar, may I speak?" Dovewing had asked, stepping closer to the base of the tree. The crowd fell silent, knowing who she was. Bramblestar nodded his agreement.

"Cats of all clans! Listen to me as I have the ears to hear things from far distances. You all know that and I've heard it myself. The twoleg spoke of scaring and destroying the cats of the hills and turning it into their property, but we shall not let WindClan get scared off once more like in the past in the early days of Firestar's life. We shall stand up to this fear like real warriors! We have the fighting moves of the dark forest, though we may have forbidden them, we can use it against twolegs," Dovewing meowed to the crowd as they murmured, but Dovewing heard they were murmurs of doubts.

"Do not doubt me! Who was the one all those moons ago that saved the clans from a great drought? We would have had to move if it weren't for me! Doubting me is unacceptable and you know the distances I can hear, no doubt I can hear the murmurs you warriors make about me!" Dovewing growled out.

Ivypool came up to help cool her sister off. "I was given a spy mission to find out what these twolegs are planning. You might already know it was I who spied in the dark forest a moon ago and survived getting out alive, though cost me a clan mate. The ones we are hoping that could help us are here behind you all," Ivypool glanced at the back to see the team of mages.

Many turned and hissed and Wendy gave a nervous smile. "It's okay, we're not here to capture you, it seems that the work is in the hands of a dark guild here and it would be best if we get rid of them fast before the clan you call WindClan gets wiped out completely," Lucy explained slowly.

The clan cats still looked hostile. Squirrelflight came about, meowing, "It is true they are not enemies, but true friends to us, able to use what us cats cannot, something called magic and many ThunderClan mages have seen this from the pink-furred one."

"I remember that twoleg! He was the one wandering our forest and made a huge border conflict and took Sandstorm somewhere!" Ratscar called out.

"And yet I'm still here Ratscar. He took me back to where the fight was going on," Sandstorm scared Ratscar. He jumped and turned around to see Sandstorm.

* * *

**I think the end of this chapter had a poor ending to it, but the chapter would have gone forever and ever. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, favorite, and follow if you love this story! Until the next chapter, I'll see ya'll later!**


	7. The Enemy

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Warriors :(**

* * *

"I also had the same dream except I was in RiverClan's territory when that happened," Willowshine also meowed.

The silent WindClan medicine cat soon spoke. "I had received a prophecy only yesterday," Now the full attention was on Kestrelflight. "The prophecy was _your land will turn to fire, the green, grassy fields will turn to red and brown, nothing shall survive unless you find magic_."

The clan cats turned to the leaders as they discussed in whispers, knowing that Dovewing would only know what they were talking about.

Dovewing listened closely to the leaders' conversation. "Bramblestar, didn't your clan say that they could perform magic?" Onestar had asked.

Dovewing cut into the conversation, "If you want answers, you ask me and others that have witnessed, Bramblestar has only received reports about them and this is the first time he's seen them himself."

Onestar cleared his throat and meowed aloud, "You said they could do magic, right?"

Dovewing nodded to the answer. She quit moving and her ears picked up on something coming along the tree bridge. She raced to the front of the crowd with Lionblaze and Ivypool going after her, knowing something was wrong. "Get the elders and queens away from the tree bridge!" Dovewing yowled as she unsheathed her claws.

The team of mages seemed to be prepared to know see what was happening.

A twoleg, the one that attacked a few days back at the place the mages called Fiore. Ivypool unsheathed her claws and crouched down, seeming to be ready to attack. Lionblaze went with her.

They both attacked without command, knowing that a twoleg had trespassed onto territory that the clans owned for themselves.

Ivypool had down a couple of dark forest battle moves, causing severe damage to the legs. Lionblaze went with more rogue-like tactics and the mages seemed to be interested in the fight, though they were ready to enter the battle whenever.

Wendy had whispered something to Natsu and pointed at the man and Natsu had nodded. Gray and Lucy gave them a curious glance, but shook it off.

The man brushed off the two warriors. "It seems that I have finally got to see Fairy Tail's strongest team. Why hang out with cats that can barely fight at this time? It is a waste of time to do that!" The man laughed.

Lionblaze had told something to Ivypool which practically threw her off. "You want me to?" Ivypool screeched. The Fairy Tail mages knew that he couldn't understand the cats which is why he ignored them.

After Lionblaze explained everything to Ivypool, she had finally agreed and had stalked towards the oak.

Lionblaze signaled Dovewing over and whispered something to her. After that, she unsheathed her claws and stalked away in a different direction.

"It seems your cat friends are planning something, but it won't work at all on me!" The man sneered.

"I wonder about that," Wendy said, with a slight smile on her face. The man gave her a questioning look.

Ivypool fell right onto his head, taking him to the floor and delivering a couple of blows to the face. The man cried out in pain. Lionblaze and Dovewing also attacked, now able to give a real attack to him.

The man shook off the cats and ran. "This is not over!" He yelled out as he left the island.

"Happy, follow him. You can see where he's hiding. See if there are any others there," Happy told the exceed.

"Aye sir!" Happy took off into the night sky, going the direction the man went towards.

* * *

**A note to all followers of When The Flame Turns Black: I will not update this week. Though, next week, there will be two chapters up to read :D**

**Also, I'm excited to read the new Warriors book (if you didn't know, I'm up to date with Erin Hunter's books) and also the new Fairy Tail chapter that is coming out tomorrow for me! I'm jumping in excitement for new books and chapters to come out! Well, follow, favorite, and review if you love the story! I'm sorry for all you followers for When The Flame Turns Black! Don't forget to check out my new story, Eleanor The Cat! See ya!**


	8. Leaders That Don't Get Along

**I'm sorry for the late update, but as I wrote this chapter, I could have fell out of my chair laughing! Hope you enjoy the amount of humor I put into this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Warriors or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"The twolegs found the island! We cannot live with this!" Blackstar hissed.

"We can't do anything against twolegs though! We should move again!" Onestar announced.

"The only reason we moved is because the twolegs tore down the forest! We have no such reason to move once more!" Mistystar growled.

"We have mages with us! Perhaps we can stop the twolegs from tearing up Wind Clan's territory," Bramblestar reasoned.

"Great! I didn't ask you to invite all the clans to our territory! ThunderClan is rabbit stealers!" Onestar growled at Bramblestar.

"It's not my fault your clan decided to hunt in our forest, in our territory!" Bramblestar shot back.

"Silence for StarClan's sake! Can't we keep the peace a little longer around! Plus we have mages that ThunderClan invited. They could save your territory, not us," Mistystar seemed annoyed.

Team Natsu looked at eachother quite bewildered of the leaders' outbursts.

"They still steal our rabbits," Onestar growled.

"Well, maybe you should tell your warriors to quit hunting in our forest," Bramblestar hissed.

"We solved this problem a moon ago! If you continue to have a problem with it, then you might as well remark the border," Blackstar yowled at the two.

Team Natsu seemed as if they were about to laugh.

Blackstar eyed them, showing an evil eye. "If you want to laugh, you laugh at these two foolish leaders who argue over nothing, but who steals who's prey," Blackstar told them.

Wendy broke out laughing, causing the others to follow.

"I thought you and Firestar had the same conflict," Bramblestar told the eldest leader.

"That was a long time ago. I think we should now respect Firestar for what he did," Bramblestar cleared his throat.

"Is it because you're afraid Firestar will come back and knock some sense into you?" Onestar asked, daringly.

Blackstar showed surprise and anger. "No! Now, we're getting off topic and it's your no good territory that we should be talking about, not about Firestar!"

One star seemed angered, but before he could answer, Mistystar spoke up first, "That is enough! There is a cloud covering the moon because of you three leaders who do nothing, but fight!"

Mistystar paused for a moment and looked at Team Natsu who was still laughing.

"Would you three please stop? You're only encouraging these three to continue their fight," Mistystar sighed.

They began to straighten out as their giggles subsided.

"Now, Onestar, since we're talking about your territory, we might as well continue the conversation without anyone's rude comments," Mistystar continued, trying to take charge of the gathering.

"You mean the rabbit-breath's nothing-but-grass-territory," Blackstar muttered.

Mistystar gritted her teeth in anger. The dragon slayers had only heard his comment and began to laugh, making the others fall back to giggles, even Erza.

Lightning and thunder came upon them and Team Natsu jumped from the sudden storm.

"StarClan has spoken that this gathering is over! I hope you three can agree on some terms before the next gathering. Though, I would like to speak to the mages and Onestar," Mistystar announced.

"WindClan, head back to camp, I'll be back soon!" Onestar gave the order.

The huge clearing had cleared of all the cats.

Mistystar climbed down the tree and took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Onestar, if you have a problem in your territory, please contact my guild and I will surely pass on the message to the mages," Mistystar told her.

"Fine, as if I trust the other two anyways," Onestar snorted in disgust.

"You better. I don't know what happened to your friendship went wrong with Firestar, but you may go back to your camp," Mistystar shook her head and dismissed him.

The WindClan leader disappeared and Mistystar turned to the Fairy Tail team.

"I'm very sorry about this. I thought we would keep peaceful terms between eachother, but I guess it'll be like the last three most major events," Mistystar apologized.

"It's fine. I think this was… an experience," Erza had paused to find the fight word.

"Tomorrow, I would like to send a few of my warriors to where you're staying in the twoleg dens. If you met us at the boat place, I would send an escort of warriors to come into our territory," Mistystar invited them.

"Fine, when though?" Erza asked.

"About sunhigh," Mistystar questioning gazes appearing on their faces.

"Midday. I am sorry again, I forgot that you don't understand our words," Mistystar dipped her head.

"Fine, we'll meet at midday. We'll see you then!" Erza lead the team off the island and Mistystar watched them disappear.

* * *

**Lots of laughter, didn't I tell you? I needed to write a funny chapter to go into this story! I hope you all heard that Warriors: Ultimate Guide has come out and the title says it all! Really want it! I've already whined to my mom that she needs o go get it for me as a present! Anyways, review, favorite, and follow if you loved the story! I enjoy reading all of your comments and keeps me motivated on continuing the story! See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	9. Meeting RiverClan

**So, we finally get to the point where River Clan begins to become closer to the mages! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Warriors!**

* * *

Team Natsu went to the area they were supposed to meet. The sun was at its highest point as they waited.

They heard a rustle, seeing that three cats came out, all three with glossy coats. "It seems Mistystar was right that they would come," One of them said.

"I'm Reedwhisker, deputy of RiverClan. This is Pebblefoot and Robinwing," Reedwhisker introduced them. "Apparently, we're supposed to meet you and finish patrolling the border," Reedwhisker continued.

"We'll come along with you. What are you looking for?" Erza volunteered.

"Anything unusual and scents," Pebblefoot glared at her.

"We'll do the job. It's what we warriors are made for," Reedwhisker gave a warning glance at Pebblefoot.

"Why are you so tense?" Wendy asked.

"We'll tell you on our way back to camp. We need to finish our task first," Robinwing continued to walk in front of the patrol.

They all walked in silence.

"A dog came by here a while ago. Hopefully he ran back to his twolegs," Pebblefoot hissed.

"I'm sure it did. I found another scent of the dog over here," Reedwhisker stalked away from the border.

"Let's return to camp since we're finished here," Reedwhisker led them.

Robinwing told them the story of the Dark Forest.

"If Ivypool hadn't decided to go against the Dark Forest, then every clan would have lost many warriors. Ivypool showed them that if they don't want to against their friends, then they can betray the Dark Forest," Robinwing finished.

"We heard that a leader named Firestar died during the battle. Do you know any of the details?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know much about how he died, but I heard that he battled Tigerstar and after he killed him, a burning tree fell on him, making him lose his last life. I heard that many leaders and warriors were afraid of Firestar, including a few warriors of WindClan and Blackstar," Robinwing explained.

"I don't know why you all think Firestar was so noble," Pebblefoot muttered.

"Firestar did a lot for the clans. Yes, we battled much for sunningrocks, but clans have many battles," Reedwhisker sighed.

"He has an attitude, now doesn't he?" Erza asked Reedwhisker.

"Don't even ask me. He was always like this when he was a kit," Reedwhisker muttered darkly.

"Lighten up! We've already reached the camp," Robinwing dashed through the gorse.

The others followed. "Welcome to RiverClan's camp, the heart of the clan," Mistystar greeted them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really want to read the most recent recent books of Warriors, but I have to wait 'til Christmas to get to read them :( I'm also excited for the chapter of Fairy Tail! Hope you enjoyed and follow, favorite, and review if you loved the story! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
